Heh heh huh?
by RavynRox
Summary: An orphan who is a witch? Canada to England to Japan and back again? What was that about hogwarts and england? And how does she know Kagome and Inuyasha? R&R...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dont own Harry Potter or Inuyasha, chandra is my character, and so is Raven in later chaps. Read Review Enjoy!

Heh heh huh?

This story has almost nothing to do with anything. This is set after Inuyasha and the gang defeat Naraku, but while they are still shard hunting. And it is set before the Sixth Harry Potter book. On with the story!

"adfadf" speech  
'ahdiee' thoughts

Heh heh huh?

* * *

Chapter one...

Inuyasha was standing by the bone eaters well, waiting anxiously for Kagome's return. 'What the hell is taking her so long?' he thought to himself. Inuyasha was a demon, a half demon to be exact. Half dog demon. He wore a robe made from the fur of the fire rat. It was red. He had long silver hair that went down a little past his butt. And he had the most adorable dog ears that were as silver as his hair.

The others were relaxing in Kiade's village. Sango, a expert demon exterminator, was fighting off Miroku's 'ever wandering' hand. Miroku, perverted monk, was being his usual stupid self. Which gets him slapped across the face by Sango. Shippou, was playing hide and seek with Kilala (kirara, however you wanna spell it). Kilala (kirara) was Sango's pet cat demon.

* * *

Meanwhile, 500 years in the future, Kagome was trying to stuff the last of her supplies into her back pack. She finally succeeded and ran outside to the bone eaters well.

"Bye Mom!" she hollered as she ran towards the well.

"Kagome, wait! You promised to weed the garden." Her mother shouted back.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. 'Oh I did. Crap! Inuyasha is gonna have a field day.'

"Just a minute mom." She yelled. Kagome set her bag by the well and started over to the garden. 'Might as well get this over with' she thought to herself.

* * *

Somewhere in and Alberta (Canada)...

'This is so boring. Why do they insist on bringing us to this lake? Is it supposed to help us forget that were orphans? I've got to get out of here.' These were the thoughts of a girl. A girl with short auburn hair, green eyes, sixteen and bored out of her mind. Her name is Chandra. (shawn-dra)

She started walking, where? She didn't care. What she would do when she got there, she'd see when the time came. No one noticed her absence. 'Since when do they even notice that I exist?'

All of a sudden, she found herself in a clearing in front of a very ancient well. "What the fuck? She cursed out loud. Her instinct told her to jump into it. Her instinct was never wrong, so she jumped.

* * *

Back with Inuyasha. "Argh, WHERE IS SHE???" He looked down into the well. The moment after he said that, someone appeared in the well.

"Holy shit! Where in the world am I? And who the hell are you?" Chandra wondered out loud.

"Your in Japan…and I'm Inuyasha. Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha replied.

"WHAT? JAPAN?! I'm Chandra, and what year is this?"

"This is the Fuedal Era!"

"Wahoo!" she cheered.

"Uh huh…why? What era are you from?" questioned a now very confused hanyou.

"Huh? Oh, the modern era…but I hate it there."

"I kinda figured you were from the modern era by how your dressed."

Chandra looked at what she was wearing and mentally smacked herself. She was wearing a green tank top and blue jeans.

"Erm…how do you know what clothes are like in the modern era?" she questioned.

"I've been there." He replied quickly.

"How could you get there?" She climbed out of the well and stood beside it.

"The same way you got here."

"You mean, the well…?"

"Duh, how else? And why do you hate it there?"

"I didn't say that…oops…I did."

"Answer the question already."

"Its just that…well…I…I'm an orphan." She blurted rather quickly.

"A what?"

"It means my parents are dead." She sighed.

"Oh, I know how that is," He said, his eyes full of understanding, "and your not accepted because your different."

"How did you know that?"

"Know what?"

"That I'm different?"

"I donno, its just…I donno how to explain it. I just can tell."

"You were an orphan too, weren't you?"

"Yes, and I wasn't accepted because I'm a half demon."

"That sucks. I wasn't accepted because I can do some magic."

Right then Kagome's voice was heard. "A little help here!"

"Kagome, Finally!" Inuyasha ran over to help her out of the well.

"Sorry I took so long, Inuyasha. I had trouble getting everything it my back pack." Said Kagome extremely fast.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that. Anyway, there is someone here. She's from your time, but a different place."

Right then Kagome noticed Chandra standing there.

"Hi, I'm Kagome."

"Hey, I'm Chandra."

"Where are you from?"

"Alberta, Canada."

"Did you come through the well?"

" I think so."

Soon the girls were talking non-stop about girl stuff. Like the hottest celebrity's and favorite stores and whatnot. Inuyasha stood there thinking 'Oh great!'

"Girls, the others are gonna think we died. Come on lets go." Inuyasha grumbled to them.

The girls followed still chatting away.

When they got there Kagome introduced Chandra to everyone. Then all three girls started to chat.

"Ugh, not again." Whined Inuyasha.

"What?" Shippou asked innocently.

"They are never gonna shut up now." He explained.

"Women, will we ever understand them?" Miroku wondered out loud.

"Nope." Answered the hanyou.

* * *

Back with the orphanage peoples.

"Okay children. Time to go." Said the nun. Everyone piled onto the bus. No one realized that Chandra was not among them, nor did they care.

* * *

Back to Inuyasha and the others.

"Chandra, don't you have to go back?" asked Kagome.

"No, no one cares…I'm an orphan remember? I don't even have any friends there. Or anywhere else for that matter." She replied.

"Yes you do. Were your friends now." Sango exlaimed.

"Really?" asked Chandra.

"Yeah!" Kagome laughed.

"Can I stay here?" Chandra asked.

"Yes, of course." Sango and Kagome said at the same time. Then all the girls started to laugh.

"So its settled then. I'm staying here." Chandra said still laughing.

"Wait, we forgot to tell you something important." Sango exclaimed looking worried.

"We already explained about Naraku and the Jewel shards. What else does she need to know about?" wondered Kagome.

"Miroku." Sango answered simply.

"Oh right."

"Uh, what about him?" asked Chandra.

"He asks every girl he meets if they would bear his children." Sango said quickly.

"Just smile at him evilly…the way that makes boys scared. The way only girls can." Kagome advised.

"I know what you mean." Said Chandra smirking.

Finally everyone went to bed.

'What an interesting day.' thought Chandra as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Was it good? Review, please. Im not a begging person, so dont expect me to freak out kay.

Later

RavynRox


	2. Chapter 2

Cows go moo, its chapter two!

Heh heh huh?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters. I do, however own Migoutishi, Soja, and Chandra. Candice owns Toka and Katsonome. Crystal owns Yuraka. And Amanda M owns Sacura. (candice, crystal, and amanda m are my best friends...just so ya no)

* * *

Chandra awoke to the sound of chirping birds. She remembered where she was and smiled to herself as she stood up.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Inuyasha.

"Huh? Erm, nothing." She lied.

"Ri-ight."

At that moment, Miroku stuck his head in the doorway.

"Hey, Kagome says breakfast is ready." He informed.

"Kay. One sec." Said Chandra.

A minute later she went outside. The natural beauty of the place was amazing. Seconds later, Inuyasha bounded out the doorway.

* * *

Later.

While searching for shards, Inuyasha smelled something.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"I could have sworn…no, nevermind." He stuttered.

"Inuyasha! I sense some shards." Kagome blurted suddenly.

"Which way?"

"There." She pointed.

The gang took off in the direction she had pointed.

'Oh no! It's her.' Inuyasha thought. (A/N. nope not Kikyou.)

They came upon a clearing and stopped.

"Aw crap! Not again!" Inuyasha mumbled before being tackled by a rush of purple.

"Inuyasha!" Shouted a feminine voice happily.

"Migoutishi, get off of me!" Inuyasha hollered. (Me-goo-tea-she)

He got up as did this other person. She looked like Inuyasha as a girl. The only differences were that her clothes were dark purple, she had three lighter purple streaks in her hair, her ears were black, and she had two smaller swords, one on each hip. She was obviously Inuyasha's twin sister. (The streaks in her hair were one on each of the longish thingers...and one on a bit of hair in the front.)

Chandra was wondering who this 'Migoutishi' person was. Then she noticed more people. They were standing back aways, but close enough that she could see them clearly.

"Keh, Migoutishi this is Chandra. Chandra, Migoutishi." Inuyasha introduced the two.

"Oh hey! Come meet my other friends." Bubbled the hyper female hanyou.

"That's Soja (so-jah). He's more than a friend, if you know what I mean." Migoutishi pointed to a guy with longish black hair, who was wearing a black haori and black fingerless gloves. Next she pointed to a girl with ice blue eyes, long red and black robes boardered with golden yellow, a glove on her left hand, and an evil yet humane look on her face. (contradictory i know, but its true.)

"This is Yuraka (Yer-ah-kah). She's my best friend."

"This is Katsonome (cat-sue-noh-may). Too bad Toka (toe-kah) isnt here. Ah well, hes her boyfriend." Pointing to a girl with fiery red hair and who was wearing a black dress that looked like it was flaming from the bottom.

"And last but not least, this is Sacura (sah-kur-ah)." She pointed to another girl who was holding a double ended spear wearing a long black dress. (pointy thingy at both ends.)

"I think that's everyone."

SMACK

"Ahh, Yuraka! What the hell?" Shrieked Migoutishi.

"You forgot your half brother."

"Whoops! Sorry Maru! Don't be sad, I still love you sexy!" She shouted and with that she burst out laughing.

"Uh huh. Here let me introduce you." Said the one named Yuraka. "Yo, Fluffy! Get over here, don't make me hurt you!" she yelled.

Chandra was a little freaked out by all of this, she looked around and all the others were chatting like old friends. With that she relaxed a little. Right then the one deemed Fluffy and Maru came over.

"Hey Sess, meet Chandra. She's part of Inuyasha's group now."

"Nice to meet you." He said with no expression at all.

This Sess guy was wearing a white and red haiori (clothes), he had the same long silver hair as Inuyasha, he had two purple marks on each cheek and on each hand, a cresent moon on his forehead, and an expressionless face. He also had two swords stuck into his belt (thing).

"Hi." Replied Chandra, unsure of what to call him.

"Please call me Sesshoumaru. Not Maru or Fluffy. Sess is good too." He said.

"Okay, whatever." She answered.

* * *

Later than later...

Everyone, including Migoutishi's gang, were settled around the fire. In this order. Inuyasha, Kagome, Chandra with shippou on her lap, Sango with Kilala on her lap, Miroku, Soja, Migoutishi, Yuraka, Sesshoumaru, Katsonome, and Sacura.

They were all going shard hunting the next day, and decided to all go together.

"Chandra?" asked Shippou.

"Yes?"

"I think your nice."

"Thank you, I think your very nice too."

"Is it ok if I call you 'sister'?" he asked.

"Okay, but why?"

By this time Kagome and Sango were listening, carful not to be caught. The others were still chatting.

"Because, Kagome is like my mom, and Inuyasha kind of like a dad. Sango is like an aunt and Miroku is like an uncle. Your like a sister to me. Your like my family." He explained.

"Oh, okay." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

She looked over and saw Kagome and Sango trying not to cry too.

'They heard that? I'm part of a family.' She thought with a grin.

Inuyasha was sitting there with a weird look on his face.

'Shippou thinks of Kagome and I as his parents? Me, Kagome…parents?' he thought.

Obviously he had heard…duh, dog demon. Migoutishi, had also overheard.

She smiled. 'Someone thinks of him as a dad. That's so cute.' She thought, not aware of anything else.

"Hello? Earth to Migoutishi!" Soja whispered in her ear while waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, hey?" she whispered back.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" she replied.

"Later? Um, what?" he asked confused.

"Lay-ter! cough cough" she smirked.

"Oh…oh…OH! Now I get it." He smirked back.

"You guys are looking very guilty, what are you talking about?" Yuraka interrupted.

"Nothing!" They both answered at once.

"Oh youre disgusting. You do something once and now your hooked." She grumbled.

"Okay, we didn't do it!" Migoutishi growled.

"Whatever!" she replied.

'Whoa, all we were talking about was making out, not…er…that!' Migoutishi thought.

"I wonder where she got the impression that we…did it?" Soja wondered out loud.

"No idea." Was her reply.

Soon Miroku and Soja were talking. Their conversation was how to be a ladies man, and how to benefit. Sango started to get upset.

"As I was saying, if you like a girl then be loyal. No other girls. Oh and don't ask them all to have your kids. That's just gay. If its meant to be, then it will be. Besides, Naraku is dead. So you don't have to freak out about having a son or whatever." Soja lectured.

Sango nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

With the nun at the orphanage

As she hopped into bed she said "I have the feeling I forgot something." With that she fell asleep.

An hour later she awoke and screamed. "The pickles!"

Then she rolled over and fell asleep again.

* * *

Back to the cool peoples

The fire had gone out. Everyone was either sitting or lying down sleeping.

The next while would be full of adventures, especially for Chandra.

* * *

End of chapter two!

Another chapter done! Yay! Love the whole tackle part. Hmhmhm, yeah, kay my writing styles have changed so much since i actually wrote this story. I have lots of chaps on my comp, and so i'll just add 'em on wheneva i can. Kk. And after chapter nine, it will be much slower to update. And with school, work, and all my other fics it may take a while. I'll try though.

later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the peoples in this story, except Migoutishi, Soja, and Chandra. Oh and Emika (E-me-kah) and Jisha (jee-sha) are mine too! You'll find out who they are soon enough! im the happyest christmas tree, ho ho ho he he he...

**Ho ho ho he he he, get ready for chapter three!!**

**Heh heh huh?**

Chandra woke to see someone nudging her shoulder.

"Chandra, come on. Wake up." Kagome whispered.

"I'm up, I'm up." She grumbled.

They had all been traveling together. Inuyasha and his group, and Migoutishi and her group. With that many people they were sleeping on the ground, a lot. They had found quite a few shards though. Chandra had helped out quite a bit using her magic and quick wits.

Unfortunately, they had run into Kouga. Kilala and Kagome were flying, so Kouga couldn't bug Kagome. Inuyasha and Kouga started the same argument, but quit when Migoutishi stepped in. She may have been a girl, but she was very strong. Inuyasha would have kept arguing, but Kouga was afraid of his sister. He just ran for it.

The group packed up and they were off for another day.

Later...

They had went their separate ways. The inu-gang went back to Kiade's village and the migou-gang went back to Sesshoumaru's manor. They were using it as a crash pad, for now.

"Hey guys?" Chandra ventured.

"Yeah?" muttered Inuyasha.

"I think I should go back. To check in." she replied.

"Keh, fine. Just don't forget about us, got it?" grumbled Inuyasha. He was tired and moody.

"How could I forget you guys? You're my friends, anyway I will be back soon." She answered.

"Define soon." Kagome asked.

"A couple days at least."

With that, Chandra walked to the well. The others following behind her.

"Wait, Chandra. Before you go, there is something I wanted to ask you." Miroku announced.

Sango lifted her boomerang.

'Shit.' Was her only thought.

"Would you…"

With that, she brought it down on Miroku's head.

THUD

"Ah Sango, that's not what I was gonna say!" he shouted.

"Oh really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was gonna ask if she would bring the thing she calls a cd player."

"Oops, habit I guess." She answered trying to hide a laugh.

Good byes were said. Then Chandra jumped down the well.

Back with the orphanage peoples...

"Oops, where is Chandra?" asked the nun.

(Note: The nun lady in my story is very...lets just say, "forgetful".)

Back at the well in modern Alberta...

"Okay, that hurt." Grumbled Chandra.

She had just tripped on the wall of the well and fell in a heap on the ground. Chandra got up and started the trek back to the orphanage.

With the 'special with a capital R' nun...

Two strange women entered the orphanage.

"Good day, I'm Emika and this is my sister Jisha. Were looking for someone." Said the woman with bright red hair and hazel eyes.

"Her name is Chandra." Exclaimed the woman who was said to be Jisha and whom had shiney blue hair and glowing blue eyes to match.

"Oh of course." Gushed the nun. Glad someone would take Chandra.

"Where is she?" asked Emika.

"Well…erm…uh…" stuttered the nun.

At that moment Chandra burst through the door.

"Oh Chandra, there you are." Bubbled the nun.

"Uh huh, whatever!" Chandra muttered.

"Chandra, finally!" exclaimed Emika.

"We've found you at last." Shrieked Jisha.

"What?" Chandra wondered aloud.

"Were your aunts, Emika and Jisha. We've been looking for you for almost five years." Jisha explained.

"Why only five years? Why not sixteen?" Chandra asked.

"We thought you were dead. Until the letter came about five years ago. They only send the letter if the person in question is still alive, so we went out to find you." Emika told the girl.

"The letter? Who is they? And what?" Chandra asked now very confused.

"We will explain everything later dear." Said Jisha.

"Well then, lets go!" Shouted Chandra, glad to be out of that dump of an orphanage.

With that they got her stuff and left. The nun just stood there like 'what the fuck'?

Somewhere in England...

"Ah home at last." Sighed Jisha.

"Whoa!" muttered Chandra. 'How am I gonna get to the well to see my friends now?' she thought sadly.

As soon as Chandra was settled, the three sat down for tea and a long chat about everything.

"You see dear, were witches, as are you. This letter was from the finest school of magic. You were supposed to go, but they could not find you. We made it our mission to find you." Emika started.

"But how…?" started Chandra.

"When your parents died, we were to be your guardians. The problem was, we couldn't find you. Everyone thought you to be dead. Until that letter, you see, it is only sent if the one mentioned is alive. By that time you would have been about eleven." Jisha explained.

"Cool!" Chandra muttered. Still a bit sad about never seeing the others again.

"Is something wrong dear?" asked Emika, concern in her eyes.

"No." Chandra muttered softly, tears threatening to fall.

"Are you sure?" asked Jisha.

Chandra couldn't take it. She told them everything about the well and all that. How she couldn't get back because the well was in Canada and she was in England.

Then she was silent.

"You can still go there you know." Said Emika.

"We just need to teach you to apperate." Jisha stated.

"You mean to go from one place to another by like popping there?" asked Chandra.

"Yeah!" Emika answered.

Later...

Chandra learned to apperate almost instantly. They had started right after tea and she mastered it by dinner time.

"Now, as your guardians, we give you permission to go to the fuedal era anytime you like." Emika started.

"As long as you tell us that you are going, and you must be here by the first of September because that is when school starts." Jisha finished.

"Sweet! Thank you so much, for everything." Said Chandra hugging them.

"Now go to sleep dear, you've had a long day." Emika told her.

Later...

Chandra learned many useful spells from her aunts. The funny thing was, none of them needed wands. They were a special kind of magical family that, as long as they could remember, had never needed a wand.

Chandra was told that she was a pureblood, but had no idea what the heck that ment. Not like she cared anyway.

The next few days were busy ones. Chandra was getting her room all decorated. You know, posters of the hottest guys, CDs, CD player, wardrobe, etc. Her aunts had taken her shopping at this trendy little shopping center two blocks over and they had taken a night out on the town.

This was the life Chandra had always wanted. And people who cared about her.

"Hey guys, I'm going to the fuedal era today. Is that okay?" Chandra asked as she sat down at the table.

"Of course, just remember September first." Answered Jisha not looking up from her cooking. She was making pancakes and the whole shebang.

"Have something to eat before you go." Emika told her, taking a sip of her coffee.

They had breakfast and then Chandra said goodbye and then she was gone.

Alberta…again...

Chandra made it to the well. She looked around to make sure no one saw her. Then she jumped.

Feudal Era...

Chandra jumped out of the well.

"Wahoo! I'm ba-ack!" she shouted with joy.

"Trying to make me deaf?" muttered Inuyasha.

She just started laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"Ahem, nothing. Lets go."

They walked to the place the others were.

END OF CHAPTER THREE!!!

So, how was it? The whole England, September 1st, letter…that stuff is important. Yes my peoples, it means hogwarts. And guess what house she'll be in! Just kidding, you'll find out soon enough. Oh next chapter, i think its the meeting of someone. lol. makes sense to me.

Later


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nuthin.**

A/N: Luv it? Hate it? Its all I got.

Want more? Its chapter four!

Oh and, No she forgot her Cd player...and he forgot too. For now...maybe later chapters.

* * *

Feudal Era

Chandra had been back for a few weeks. And she was loving every minute of it.

One day while Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippou were going to be gone for a while Kagome asked a question.

"Hey, Inuyasha…Chandra? Wanna go to modern Japan…I've got tickets for the amusement park!" She bubbled.

"Amusement park?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'd love to, but the well only takes me to Alberta." Chandra sighed.

"Then I'll hold onto your arm." Kagome answered.

"Kay!"

They jumped into the well, and were on their way.

* * *

Modern Japan...

"It worked!" Chandra mused.

"Good, first I have to get some stuff, then we can go." Kagome told them.

"Wait, Kagome? Do you have any clean clothes I could borrow?" asked Chandra.

"Yeah, come on. I need some clean clothes too." Kagome answered.

"I'll just stay here." Inuyasha told them.

"Kay!" Kagome hollered.

The girls went to Kagome's room and found some clean clothes to wear to the amusement park. Kagome wore a denim skirt and a t shirt that said 'Tag ball league, where coeds can get dirty.' And Chandra wore a pair of dark blue hip-hugger jeans and a red tank top that said 'Voted best kisser by your boyfriend'.

Once they were dressed and etc. they went over to where they left Inuyasha.

"Ready?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, uh huh, whatever, sure." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Don't forget to wear the hat, Inuyasha." Kagome warned.

"Ugh, fine." He muttered placing the baseball cap on his head.

"Wait a sec." Said Chandra.

She took the hat off Inuyasha and placed it backwards on his head.

"There, much better." She giggled.

"Lets go!" Kagome shouted laughing.

* * *

At the amusement park

Chandra looked around, this was the biggest amusement park she had ever seen in her life.

"Whoa!" was all she could say.

"Yeah I know, right!" Kagome said to no one in particular.

"This place smells funky." Inuyasha complained.

"What ride should we go on first?" Kagome asked, Ignoring Inuyasha's complaint.

"How about the roller coaster?" Chandra mused.

"Oh, I love the roller coaster!"

"Me too."

"Come on." Said Kagome, dragging Inuyasha by the arm.

They got in line. There were a few people in line, but not many. Soon it was their turn to get on.

There were only three seats left. Inuyasha and Kagome sat together, and Chandra took the last empty seat.

She sat down quickly next to some stranger. She saw that he had platinum blonde hair, ice blue eyes and very strange clothes. She also noticed he looked kind of freaked out. No, make that very freaked out.

"Whats wrong?" Chandra asked the strange boy.

"I don't like these rides." He told her.

"Why not? This one rules. By the way, whats your name?" She asked.

"I just don't. My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy." He told her.

"Kay. I'm Chandra. Chandra Splique(spleek)." She told him.

The cars jerked, signaling that the ride was about to start.

"Here we go!" she whispered.

She noticed Draco looked kind of pale. She offered him her hand.

"Come on I wont bite." She giggled.

He took her hand as the ride started.

"Don't be afraid. Its fun." She told him.

The roller coaster had reached the top, then it plummited down, around the corner and then loop de loop. Then it repeated this one more time before coming to a complete stop.

"Whew. That was fun." She laughed.

"Uh huh." Draco answered.

"Chandra!" a voice cut through the crowd.

"Over here Kagome!" Chandra shouted.

Inuyasha spotted her and practically dragged Kagome over.

"That was wicked! Inuyasha wants to ride the coaster again. Do you wanna come?" Kagome asked.

Chandra looked over at Draco who was standing near the railing and looked quite lost.

"Nah, I found someone else I know. Is it ok if I hang with them for a while?" Chandra asked.

"Yeah, just meet us at the gate at five. Mom said she wants to meet you, and were gonna stay for dinner." Kagome told her.

"Kay. Later." Chandra giggled as Inuyasha and Kagome dissapeared.

"Who was that?"

Chandra turned and saw Draco looking at her.

"Some friends. Come on lets go." She grabbed his arm and started walking.

"Wha?"

"You need some different clothes." She told him.

"I like them perfectly fine thanks." He retorted.

"You look out of place. You'll attract attention, and not the good kind either." She explained.

"How am I gonna do that?" he smirked.

"I'm gonna magic you some new ones." She smirked back.

"Fine." He stopped smirking.

Chandra cast a spell so no one could see them. She pointed and zapped for a minute or two before smiling.

"Finished." Was all she said. She zapped up a mirror so he could see.

He was wearing jeans, a shirt that said 'Your village called, their idiot is missing', and running shoes.

"What kind of weird clothing is this?" he asked annoyed.

"Normal clothes." She retorted.

"AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR???" he shouted at her.

"I made it cooler. The slicked back look is so last century. This is the 'in' style right now (Jesse McCartney hairstyle)." She told him.

"I look so…so…"

"Hott!" she finished for him.

"You think I look hott?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Hell yeah." She smirked back. 'This kid is gonna be fun to hang out with' she thought.

She made it so others could see them again and they started walking around the place. Looking for a cool ride to go on.

All of a sudden, there were girls everywhere. They were following them.

"Chandra, whats with them." He pointed.

"They think your hott, and they want you." She told him.

"Help me!"

She sighed and looped her arm through his. Slowly all the girls wandered away.

"How did you do that?" he wondered aloud.

"They thought you were taken." She responded dryly.

"Oh."

Draco and Chandra hung out at the park all day. They talked about anything and everything. Soon they were friends. Draco told her all about this 'Hogwarts' and everything she needed to know.

Chandra finally said goodbye to Draco and met Inuyasha and Kagome at the gates.

"So didja have fun?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. And you?" she replied.

"It was so much fun." Said Kagome holding a small monkey plushie.

"Keh, lets go." Inuyasha muttered.

They all left the park in high spirits. Chandra, Inuyasha and Kagome went to Kagome's for dinner and stayed the night there.

* * *

Next day

They went back to the Feudal Era. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kilala came back from wherever they were. Life went back to normal for awhile.

* * *

End of chapter four!!!!!!

Yeah, some of them are a little out of character. Hehehe…later chapters hold marriage, engagement and whatever.

PS: PLEASE realize that when I wrote this I totally forgot they cant do magic outside of school til they're 17. Same with apparition. But, its a fic, and I'm the author. So I guess I changed the rules a bit. Ooops. If you dont like it, please dont read. kk.

Later!


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: **Keep in mind, I was fifteen when I wrote this.

Were here live, with chapter FIVE!

* * *

Feudal Era...

"Guys I have to go. School starts soon." Chandra told them worriedly.

"Its okay. You can come visit us right?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. But I can't skip school. I'll visit on weekends and holidays. Don't forget me guys." Chandra said sadly.

"Keh! We ain't gonna forget you, stupid." Inuyasha grumbled.

With that Chandra hugged them all and jumped through the well. Inuyasha and Kagome had started an argument.

The last thing Chandra heard from the Feudal Era Was:

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY."

CRASH

* * *

Modern Alberta...

'Heh, sucks to be Inuyasha.' She thought to herself laughing.

"I better go back." She sighed.

There was a pop noise, some smoke, and she was gone.

* * *

Home in England...

"I'm ba-ack" Chandra sang through the doorway.

"Hello, Dear. Your just in time for dinner." Jisha greeted.

"How have you been?" Emika asked.

Chandra thought of all the demons they had destroyed and about the amusement park.

"Good. Not too busy." She answered.

"That's good child." Jisha said.

Chandra sat at the table to eat. When finished, her aunts told her to rest. They were going school shopping the next day.

She went to her room, changed into her pajamas and flopped down on her bed. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, she was very tired.

* * *

Next day...

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

An arm shot out from under the covers and slammed the alarm clock to the ground.

CRASH

"Aw shit! I think I broke my alarm clock."

She sat up.

"Yup. Smashed to pieces."

"Chandra, come on. Were gonna be late." Emika hollered up the stairs.

"Just a minute."

Chandra got out of bed. Walked over to the closet. Pulled something out at random and threw it on.

She had grabbed a black t-shirt that said 'On my planet this is considered 'normal' behavior!', a pair of black jeans, and some pink flip flops.

Once dressed she bounded down the stairs two at a time.

"Ready!" she shouted.

"Breakfast first." Emika reminded her.

Once they had eaten they were ready to go.

"Were going to Diagon Alley." Jisha told Chandra.

"Grab my arm and we'll apperate there." Emika told her.

With that they were off.

* * *

Diagon Alley...

Chandra looked around in amazement. This place was so cool. There were witches and wizards everywhere.  
"Chandra, dear, don't lag behind. Come along, you have much to get." Emika instructed.

"Do all the kids come here?" she asked.

"Yes, they do." Jisha answered her.

'I wonder if Draco is here.' Chandra thought.

Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a blonde flash. She whipped around, and found herself face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, 'sup?" she asked casually.

"Nuthin' much, yourself?" He responded in a bored tone.

"Chandra, come alonge." Jisha yelled over the crowd.

"Coming! Later Malfoy!" She called out.

"Yeah, later." Mumbled Draco.

* * *

Later...

They were back at the house. Chandra was looking over her school stuff. She had a trunk to put stuff in, school robes, clothing, school books, parchments, quills, ink, her walkman, cd's and a lot of batteries.

'I'm so tired. I better get to sleep, school starts tomorrow.' She thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

Next day...

"Chandra!" Emika shouted up the stairs.

"Time to get up!" Jisha yelled.

"Ugh, kay…so tired…" she mumbled.

Chandra rolled out of bed and ran over to the closet to pick out something to wear.

She threw on a pair of blue hip hugger jeans, a blue t shirt that said 'I havn't had my coffee yet, don't make me hurt you', and a pair of running shoes.

Then she went over to the bathroom and spent a good fifteen minutes on her hair. She put on a little silver eye shadow, some mascara, and some clear lipgloss. Making sure she looked okay, then she dashed down the steps.

"Hurry and eat, dear. Were leaving soon." Jisha told her.

Chandra nodded and dug in.

"I'll get your stuff." Said Emika.

"Kay."

* * *

At the train station...

"Where do we go, I don't see a platform 9 and ¾." Chandra asked.

"Over here, between platforms nine and ten." Emika stated.

"Follow me." Jisha instructed.

Chandra did as she was told and found herself looking at a huge train that said 'Hogwarts Express' in huge letters on it.

"Chandra, watch out!" Emika laughed as she bumped into her.

Jisha put Chandra's trunk on the train. Then Emika and Jisha said their good-byes.

* * *

On the train...

'This place is crowded.' She thought as she sat down in an empty compartment.

She sat down and got settled. Soon the train started to move.

knock knock

"Uh, come in?!"

A familiar blonde came into the compartment.

"Hey, Chandra. C-can I sit here?" he asked.

"Sure, why not! What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nuthin."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Sure you are." Said Chandra as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"…"

"You can tell me Draco. You can trust me. I trust you." She told him.

That did it. He told her everything. About Voldemort (I'm not afraid), how his dad was a death eater, how his fate was decided for him, that it wasn't what he wanted, how people thought that's what he wanted, etc.

At last he finished. "I'll understand if you hate me. Everyone else already does." He muttered bitterly.

"Draco, I'll still be your friend. You don't want that fate. I can help you change it." She told him softly.

"No one can help me."

"I can, and I will."

"How?"

"Iunno. Haven't thought that far ahead yet. I know a good hiding place though."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Feudal Japan."

"How is that possible?"

She told her story, about the well, Inuyasha, Migoutishi and company, jewel shards, and Naraku.

They spent the remainder of the ride talking about whatever they felt like talking about.

* * *

Hogwarts...

Chandra stayed by the back wall of the main hall. Dumbledor started his annual speech…then the sorting hat sorted all the first years.

The room burst out in loud applause. Dumbledor held up his arm for silence. Everyone shut up.

"We have a new student this year. She shall start in sixth year, as she knows enough to do so. Considering all she has seen this past summer, I believe she will do great things here. Please welcome Chandra Splique (spleek). If you could come up here please." He continued.

Loud applause rang through the room once more. Chandra walked quickly to the front of the room. The room quieted.

"Please sit on the stool, so we can sort you into the right house." Professor McGonnagle told her.

Chandra sat as she was told to do so. The hat was placed over her head. The hat started to mutter…

"Hmm…interesting…this will be difficult…hmm."

The hat hummed and hawed for a good five minutes before finally declaring loudly…

"SLYTHERIN!"

Loud cheers erupted from one table. Chandra stood and took that as her cue. She walked over to the table that was cheering the loudest.

She looked for someone she recognized. A flash of blonde…Draco! She walked over to where he was seated.

"Can I sit here?" she asked him.

"Well, we meet again Chandra Splique!" he smirked.

"I believe so Mr. Malfoy!" she smirked back.

Suddenly food covered the tables. Everyone began to eat. Chandra suddenly realized how hungry she really was. She dug in, grateful for the fact that she had one friend in Slytherin.

Today was definitely very weird…but good.

* * *

END OF CH 5

There will be more Inuyasha stuff in later. Dont worry, I wont put in too much Harry Potter stuff. Also, I predict a wedding and a strange engagement in the near future. Oooh…guess who! Heh heh…not telling.

LaTeR!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Hmm, that sucks.**

A/N: Yeah...just read it kk.

Chapter six comin' at cha!

In this chapter I predict… oh is that wedding bells I hear…and a ring…oh but who are the lucky people? I'll never tell...heh heh heh...

* * *

Morning…

"Get up." Someone nudged Chandra.

Chandra rolled over.

"I said GET UP!" a girls voice shouted.

"Huh? What time is it?" Chandra mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"Time to get up." The voice told her.

Chandra opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds to realize where she was. She looked over at her roommate.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, I was so tired."

"Forget about it. You're awake now. Come on, breakfast is soon." Her roommate told her.

Her roomy was really cool. Raven black hair, and her eyes were such a dark brown that they almost looked black. Dispite her dark appearance, she was really nice. Her name was, of course, Raven. Raven and Chandra had become almost instant friends.

Chandra rushed out of bed and hurriedly got ready for the day ahead of her.

* * *

A little while later…

Chandra walked to the common room slowly. Her eyes swept the room looking for someone she recognized. Her roomie headed directly to breakfast after Chandra woke up. She was searching for her only other friend here.

"Chandra, Good morning." An all too familiar voice cut through the air.

"Draco, Hey!" said Chandra.

All of a sudden, Draco was right there in front of her.

"How nice to see you again." He smirked.

"That's just what I was going to say." She smiled.

"May I escort you to breakfast, my lady?" He jokingly asked.

"Why, that would be lovely." She replied, catching on to the game.

She hooked her arm through his, and then they were off.

Throughout the entire day Chandra and Draco did their little 'act'. On the way back to the common room that night after dinner Chandra got an idea. Suddenly she whirled around so that she was facing Draco.

"I bet you're ticklish!" she told him.

"I'm not. What about you?"

"I'm not telling."

"Then I'll have to find out!" He exclaimed as he started to tickle her.

"Ah…hahahahahahaha…stop! Hahahahahahahaha, I can't breathe." She said through her laughter.

"Well, we cant have you suffocating now can we?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up.

"What the? I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own." She muttered jokingly.

"I know!" was his reply.

"Well, then what are you doing?"

"I really have no idea."

That started them on a laugh attack. They were still laughing when they entered the common room. Draco still holding Chandra in the air. There, they were met with silence. There was no one in the common room.

"Well that's weird." Chandra muttered.

"Glad to see your doin' okay." Said a male voice she recognized.

She looked over at the couch and there sat Inuyasha. Kagome was sitting on his lap, and she looked joyful!

"Uh?" Draco let Chandra down.

Chandra stood there for a second in shock. Then ran towards them.

"Kagome! Long time no see. How is everyone?"

"Yeah I know! Everyone is doing great. Actually, that's why were here."

"Huh?"

"Soja and Migoutishi are getting married." Kagome blurted.

"Oh my God! Really?" Chandra shrieked.

Inuyasha looked annoyed.

"Damn, here they go again!" He muttered.

Chandra realized she left Draco just standing there.

"Inuyasha, Kagome. I have someone I want you to meet." She told them as she grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him over to them.

"This is Draco. He's one of my friends here." She told them excitedly.

"Now you do have friends in the modern era, as well as the feudal era. Good for you!" Kagome beamed.

"So, when is the wedding?" Chandra asked.

"Seven days! Next Friday!"

"You're invited of course." Inuyasha cut in.

"Feudal Era, One week. Got it!" Chandra muttered to herself.

"Oh and your friend can come too." Kagome looked at Draco.

"I'm not sure if I can cut school though…"

"We already talked to the headmaster…he seemed okay with it." Kagome told her.

"And he said you could bring your friend." Said Inuyasha.

"YES!" Chandra cheered.

"Come on, Kagome. We have to go Chandra. See you in a week." Said Inuyasha as Kagome got on his back and he jumped out the window.

"Well, that was weird." Draco mumbled.

"Yeah!" Chandra smiled.

* * *

The next week seemed to drag on. Finally it was over and the day of the wedding had arrived.

That morning Chandra and Draco were discussing the plans in the Slytherin common room.

"Professor Dumbledor said we could leave right after breakfast." Chandra told Draco.

"When do we have to be back?"

"At least Saturday, because then we can catch up on our homework."

"Aight."

"To the main hall!" she commanded jokingly.

"After you, m'lady." He kidded.

Outside the school grounds…

"So how do we get there?" Draco asked.

"Hmm?"

"You weren't listening were you?"

"Nope."

"What were you looking at?" he asked confused.

She blushed. "Nothing." She replied quickly.

He looked at her really confused now. She burst out laughing.

"Whoa! What the…?"

"Don't look at me like that!" she said through her laughter.

"Okay…are you alright?"

"Whew, yeah…c'mon lets go." She grabbed his hand and they appearated to the well. Then they jumped into the well. Soon there was the familiar puplish-blueish light and Chandra stood, once again, in the bottom of the well.

"Hurry! I want you to meet all of them!" Chandra practically dragged Draco to Kiadie's (sp?) village.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Soja, Sesshy and Toka (Katsonome's boyfriend) were outside the hut.

"Hey! Your back Chandra." Miroku greeted her.

"Sup' guys? Where are the girls?" She asked.

"Inside. Who's that?" Shippou asked.

"I'll tell you later." She told him.

Chandra and Draco walked into the hut.

There were all the girls. Migoutishi was sitting cross-legged in the middle and everyone else was talking and laughing around her. Yuraka was bugging Migoutishi about Soja. Katsonome and Sacura were laughing at something Katsonome said. Kagome and Sango were helping Migoutishi get ready.

As they walked in Kilala (Kirara) mewed at them in greeting. The room went silent.

"Chandra!" They all cried at once.

"Honey, I'm home!" she laughed.

"Hey, who's that?" Sango asked.

"Get a room…sheesh." Muttered Yuraka.

Just then Chandra realized she still had Draco by the hand.

'Oh shit. I'll never hear the end of this now.' She thought as she let go of his hand.

"Hi…" Draco muttered.

"Oh yeah! Ah, this is my...uh…friend, Draco Malfoy." Chandra stuttered.

"HI!" said Migoutishi.

"Oh no! She's hyper." Yuraka muttered.

"I think everything is set. Bring on the wedding!" Kagome cheered.

They all got up and made their way to the place the wedding was to be held.

'Well, here goes.' Thought Migoutishi.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!!!

What? I got bored! . Hahaha...Oh and Migoutishi is usually hyper...like myself. lol Katz!

Eh heh...more chaps later. kkz.

RavynRox


	7. Chapter 7

I'm in heaven its chapter seven!

Mwahahahahahaha! The wedding is about to start. Someone is getting engaged, but whom? Read and find out! Lol!

* * *

Where we left off…

'Well, here goes.' Thought Migoutishi as she walked to the altar.

There, Soja was already waiting for her. Everyone else was seated, ready for the reception. Migoutishi made it to Soja and sighed with relief.

"Alright, ready?" Kiade(sp?) asked.

They both nodded and Kiade started the ceremony.

* * *

After, back at the hut…

"I'm glad that's over with." Migoutishi whispered to her new husband.

"Yeah, me too! That was so nerve-wracking." Soja whispered back.

"Come on! Lets celebrate!" Chandra cheered!

This statement was followed by a series of whoops and cheering.

Yuraka made her way toward Chandra. "Did you remember to bring them?"

"Uh huh." Chandra nodded.

"Bring what?" Draco asked.

"The tic-tacs." Yuraka snapped.

"Here they are." Chandra took many packs of them from her bag.

"Alright! I've got the Coca-Cola!" Yuraka exclaimed.

"Operation: Noodleifelated (noodle-if-L-ate-ed(means to become hyper…its my word of the week)) is now operational." Chandra said in a phony accent.

With that, both girls burst out laughing!

"I am so confused." Draco muttered.

"Yuraka, come here." Sess shouted.

"Gotta go." Yuraka walked off towards Sesshy.

"Okay, I'll explain." Chandra then leaned over and whispered the plan into his ear.

A mischievous smirk grew on his face.

"Oh, I get it. Migoutishi is gonna get hyper."

"Duh! Sheesh Malfoy, your such a ditz sometimes."

* * *

With Yuraka…

"One sec, Sesshoumaru!" she called as she set the coke and tic-tacs in one corner, so that people could get some if they wanted. Grabbed a couple cans of pop, then she walked to the door, where Sesshy was.

"Its about time."

"Shut up! What did you want?" She asked.

"Just to talk…why?"

"Nevermind, here." She handed him a coke.

"Thanx."

(ooc...Yuraka is from the modern era so Sess has had coke before.)

"No prob." She sat down with her back against the wall.

Sesshy sat down beside her.

*sigh* "Don't they look so happy?" Yuraka nodded towards Soja and Migoutishi who were laughing and joking with the others.

"Yeah. Aren't you happy?" Sess asked concerned.

"Not really. Its…hard to explain." She muttered.

"Try me."

"Okay. Have you ever liked someone so much it hurt?" She asked as she took a sip of her coke.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah! You realize that you need them because you would be lost without them."

"Yeah, that's right." She exclaimed surprised.

"Thought so."

"How did you…?"

Migoutishi, walked up right then.

"Hey guys, come have some fun. Were playing choice." She told them.

"Kay, how do you play?" Yuraka asked.

"I'll explain when everyone sits down and shuts up."

"Come on Sessy!" Yuraka dragged him to the circle with the others.

They were sitting as follows. Inuyasha, Kagome with Shippo on her lap, Sango with Kilala on her lap, Miroku, Soja, Migoutishi, Yuraka, Sesshoumaru, Chandra, Draco, Toka, Katsonome, and Sacura.

"Okay, here are the rules. You ask anyone of your choice a question and give them two different answers to choose from. You have a maximum of three chickens…which means you can decide not to answer three times." Migoutishi explained.

"Everyone got that?" Soja asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, I'll start. Hmm, who to pick on?" Migoutishi wondered aloud.

She looked around the circle at everyone. They all looked kind of freaked out.

'This should be fun!' she thought to herself.

"Yuraka! Who do you trust more: Sesshoumaru or Soja?" Migoutishi asked.

"Sesshoumaru." She said blushing.

"Your turn!" Migoutishi instructed.

"Sesshoumaru? Who is more annoying: Me or Migoutishi?"

"It's a tie! Your both equally annoying. To me anyway!" He answered.

"What?" Both girls laughed at the same time.

"My turn! Katsonome, choose: Bankotsu or Kouga?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Hmm! Well, their both hott…probably Bankotsu because he isnt already engaged!" she giggled.

"That's what YOU think!" Kagome shouted suddenly, then burst out laughing.

"What the…?" Soja started.

"Oh…sorry! It's just…something Inuyasha said." She told them between giggles.

"What was it?" Sacura asked.

"When Katsonome answered, he said 'why choose, we know that both of them are gay!', that's what!" She started laughing all over again.

"Makes sense." Said Sacura.

"My turn! Okay…Yuraka, choose: Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha?" Katsonome asked.

"Uh…er…*sigh*…Sess…" She mumbled blushing slightly. 'Note to self: Kill Katsonome' she thought.

* * *

The night continued like that until Shippo fell asleep. At about ten thirty-ish everyone went off in their own directions. Inuyasha and gang stayed at Kiade's hut (like always). Soja and Migoutishi went off to their own cabin in the woods (wink wink). Sacura, Katsonome, Toka, Draco, and Chandra went off to the cabin they always stayed in, and Sesshoumaru and Yuraka ended up in a clearing in the woods.

* * *

In the woods…

"Okay, that's not funny Sess!" Yuraka laughed.

"Yes it is! I mean, come on! That's just funny!" Sess argued.

"Whatever, Sesshoumaru!" she laughed as she sat down.

"What?" He sat beside her.

"Nothing."

"Gotcha!" He grabbed her around the waist.

"Aahh! Sessy!" She laughed, as she hugged him.

There was a moment of akward silence.

"Yuraka?"

"Hmm?" still hugging him.

Sesshoumaru pulled away.

"Will you marry me?" He blushed.

A huge smile crept across her face.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru!" She blushed and hugged him again.

"R-really?" He asked astonished as he hugged her back.

"Yes!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN!!!

Heh, how was it? I personally spent more time on the end than on the rest of the chapter! What? Its to be annoying to my friend. I love this chapter, but my major fun chapter will be the next one…love troubles…mwahahahaha! Sesshoumaru and Yuraka are ENGAGED!!!! I told her revenge would be mine!!! Did she listen? Nooo! I WIN!!!

LaTeR!


	8. Chapter 8

Dont be late for chapter eight!

I told you chapter seven was awsome! Now we get to see the aftermath of the proposal!!! Talk about freaking out?! LOL! You'll see! R+R lates!

* * *

Next day…

Migoutishi, was awakened by Soja.

"Hey," he smiled, "I've got to get some more firewood. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Mhm, stay safe." She mumbled still half asleep.

"See you later." He kissed her on the forehead and walked out the door.

"Mhm." She fell asleep again. After last night she was dead tired (Oh your sick!).

* * *

Later…

Migoutishi was awakened again. Only this time it was a frantic Yuraka.

"Migoutishi, Help me!" She practically shrieked.

"Calm down," she jumped, "what's wrong?"

"Did I wake you up?"

"No." She yawned.

"Anyways, HELP!"

"What do you need help with?"

"Sesshoumaru asked me to marry him!" She said quickly.

"And…?"

"I said YES!"

"Cool! Yuraka, you'll be my best friend and my sister-in-law!" She yawned again.

"Argh!" Yuraka growled frustrated.

"Sorry. Well, you love him…right?"

"Well," she blushed, "yeah…but…"

"What's the problem then?"

"I just…I don't think he really meant it!"

"Of course he did!"

"How would you know?"

"I'm his sister, remember? He tells me everything!" Migoutishi told her.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Yuraka accused with utter disgust.

"Yep! He told me!"

"Oh…"

"Go get some sleep. You look tired."

"I stayed up all night worrying."

"Well, you shouldn't have."

"Okay…thanks…I think…" She said as she left.

Migoutishi rolled over and went back to sleep, again.

* * *

"Migoutishi!" shouted a distressed Sesshoumaru.

"Ugh, what?" She asked as she rolled out of bed…again.

"I need to talk to you."

"Does this have to do with your engagement to Yuraka, by any chance?"

"…Yes…"

"Just wondering."

"I feel really…weird."

"Its called 'love'! Get used to it!" she smiled.

"Help."

"Calm down."

"Are you sure she wasn't kidding?"

"Yes!"

"Good."

"You weren't…were you?"

"Why would I kid about something like that?" he asked in mock anger.

"I'll take that as a 'No'."

"Aahh!"

"Go talk to her."

"Okay…thanks…" He muttered as he walked away.

*sigh* 'Why does everyone come to ME for love advice?' She thought to herself as she fell asleep, again.

* * *

With Yuraka and Sessy…

Yuraka was sitting in the same clearing, trying to figure out all of her thoughts. When along came, none other than, Sesshoumaru-sama.

"Yuraka?" He greeted her.

"Hi Fluffy-sama!" She blushed.

"Are you okay?" He rolled his eyes at the nickname Yuraka called him by.

"Yeah, fine…thanks."

Sess looked at her funny.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"Are you sure?" He looked stern.

"Yes, Sess I'm fine!"

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything.

"Okay, No I'm not!" She said frantically.

"What's wrong, Yuraka?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"I…I don't know," she leaned her head on Sessy's shoulder, "This is all so…strange."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah!"

"I mean, I want to be with you, but…I don't know. I never thought you felt the same way." She tried to explain.

"Yeah, me too."

"But…" she started.

Sesshoumaru put a finger in front of her mouth.

"Shhh! You didn't sleep, and neither did I. Sleep now!" He told her.

They fell asleep like that…tired and engaged.

* * *

Back with Migoutishi…

Just after Migoutishi got up, Soja came back.  
"Did you want to help me carry some wood?" He asked her.

"Sure, why not?" she lept up, glad for something to do.

"So, what's the scoop with Yuraka and Sesshoumaru? What did she say?" Soja asked once they were outside.

"She said 'yes'." Migoutishi told him.

"Nice." He looked at her with a grin.

"What? Do I have something on my face or are you staring at my ass?" she asked him while picking up some of the wood.

"I…wait. What?" Soja stuttered.

"I knew it! You were!"

"Nuh uh."

"Liar."

"That's it! Sit!" He laughed.

***WHAM***

"Ow."

"Heh, told ya."

"Now you are."

"Shut up." Soja blushed.

"Help me up."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'll hurt you if you don't."

"Fine." He helped her up.

"Let's go back now. We've got enough wood."

Soja and Migoutishi headed back to the hut.

* * *

With Draco and Chandra…

"Alright, I've got everything. Let's go." Chandra told him.

"Kay. Ugh, now we have to do our homework." Draco whined.

"Yeah, but the wedding was fun."

"I guess."

"Whatever! Come on." She grabbed his arm and dragged him through the well.

* * *

Alberta by the well…

An old man paused near the ancient well to take a breather. Then he saw a boy and a girl come out of the well and disappear into thin air. He didn't dare tell anyone, lest they think he was crazy.

* * *

Slytherin common room…

Chandra and Draco entered the room laughing hysterically. The look on the old guy's face was hilarious.

"Where the hell were you?" Raven asked her.

"At a wedding. Why?" Chandra responded.

"No reason." She murmered.

"Okay?"

"See you later guys." Draco vanished to the boys dormitories.

"That was weird." Chandra said aloud.

"This is a list of what is for homework." Raven handed her a parchment.

"Thanks, Raven."

"No problem. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Heck yeah!" Chandra laughed.

They walked off to the girls dorms, as Chandra explained about the wedding.

* * *

End of chapter 8!!!

I love the beginning of this chapter. Mostly because I started writing it for REVENGE, and then decided to actually put it in the story.

Personally, I think this was my fav. chapter so far.  
My writing my be a little slower from now until about the end of june because of school. And cuz I only have 9 and 10 done...chapter 11 is in the process of being written...and I'm almost out of ideas!!!!

I would write one with all my peeps, but they all come from different worlds(animes really).

*sigh* Later!


	9. Chapter 9

sigh* cant think of a ryme for chaper nine...wait...i just did...woot

Disclaimer: you know the drill, dont own em,never have, never will. kay!

Authors note:

haha, i'm re-typing this chapter cuz i cant get it off my old comp. donno how. However I was smart enough to print off all chapters that were completed. So I do have chapter nine, and ten. Eleven will hopefully be up before school starts this year.

Read and enjoy.

Thank you for being patient with me.

* * *

In the land of Harry Potter...

"I cant believe its Christmas break already!" Raven giggled as she put some decorations around the room.

"Yeah, time fly's eh?" Chandra asked.

"Sure does."

"Mhm, are you going home for the holidays?" Chandra inquired.

"Yeah, there is nothing to do here!" Raven exclaimed.

"I'm going home too!"

"Wicked!"

"Sweet!"

"Rockin'!"

"Totally!"

The girls burst out laughing just as a knock was heard at the door.

"Er, hello?" came Draco's muffled voice.

"What?" Both girls asked at once.

"Hurry up! The train leaves in half an hour!" He informed them.

"Aahhhh!" Chandra pretended to freak out.

The girls quickly got what they needed and rushed out the door. Almost knocking Draco to the ground in their hurry.

* * *

Modern Japan....

'Ah,' thought Kagome, 'I love this time of year! The smell of fresh snow, no school, no.....wait no school!'

Kagome ran into the house excitedly.

* * *

Back to Chandra...

"I'll see you guys after christmas." Chandra told her friends, giving each a hug.

They were back at the train station in England. Then Chandra poofed herself back to her house.

"Chandra! Your back dear!" Emika hugged her.

"One of your friends called from Japan. You might want to call her back." Jisha told her.

"Thanks." Chandra picked up the phone and dialed Kagome's number.

"Hello?" Sota picked up the phone.

"Hi, is Kagome there?" Chandra asked.

"Yeah, one sec." Sota ran and got Kagome.

"Hello?" Kagome answered.

"Hey, its me. You called?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm going to the feudal era, and I have an idea to liven up their Christmas." Kagome told her.

"Okay, lets hear it!"

"Kareoke!" Kagome told her excitedly.

"Nice! What do you need me to do?" Chandra asked with enthusiasm.

" I've got the kareoke discs, but my kareoke machine is broken. Can you bring yours?" Kagome explained.

"Yeah, but how is it supposed to run?"

"I've got one of those portable plug in things from Canadian Tire. It should work, right?"

"Yeah, of course! When do you want to meet me there?"

"Can you meet me there in fifteen minutes?"

"Yeah, sure. See you soon."

"Okay, bye."

Chandra hung up the phone and told her aunts about her plans.

"Have fun!" Jisha smiled.

"And stay safe!" Emika added.

Chandra ran up to her room and got her kareoke machine. Then said goodbye to her aunts and was gone.

* * *

Feudal Japan...

'Crap! How am I supposed to get out of the well?' Chandra wondered. 'Oh, right.' She poofed out beside the well. Then went to meet the others.

* * *

Modern Japan...

"Bye mom!" Kagome shouted as she jumped into the well.

* * *

Back with Chandra...

She entered the hut and set the machine in a corner. Then she greeted everyone, but wouldn't say what that was for.

"Oh come on!" Inuyasha whined.

At that very moment Kagome walked in. She too was pummelled with questions of this strange device and how it worked. She, like Chandra, told them it was a surprise.

"Okay, kareoke time!" Kagome explained.

"Instead of explaining what it is, Kagome is going to show you" Chandra told them.

"Hit it!" Kagome ordered.

Chandra hit the play button. This was a song she knew well, as did Kagome, because she didnt need the words.

"This is what a woman wants...

Any man of mine better be proud of me,

Even when I'm ugly he still better love me,

And I can be late for a date that's fine,

But he better be on time

Any man of mine'll say it fits just right,

When last year's dress is just a little to tight,

And anything I do or say better be okay,

When I have a bad hair day

And if I change my mind

A million times,

I wanna hear him say,

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way...

Chorus:  
Any man of mine better walk the line,

Better show me a teasin' squeasin' pleasin' kinda time,

I need a man who knows how sthe story goes,

He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin',

Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind,

Any man of mine

Well any man of mine better disagree,

When I say another woman's lookin' better than me,

And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black,

He better say, mmmm, I like it like that, yeah..

And if I change my mind,

A million times,

I wanna hear him say,

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way..

(:Repeat CHorus)

Let me hear you say yeah, yeah,yeah,yeah, yeah I like it that way......

(Repeat Chorus)

You gotta shimmy shake,

Make the earth quake,

Kick, turn, stomp, then you jump,

Heel to toe, Do Si Do,

'Til your boots wanna break,

'Til your feet and your back ache,

Keep it movin' 'til you just cant take anymore,

A-one two, a-three four,

Hup two, hum

If you wanna be a man of mine,

thats right

This is what a woman wants... "

Kagome set the mike down and took a bow. The group applauded.

"That was great Kagome! But, now its my turn!" Chandra laughed.

"Ready?" Kagome asked.

"Lets do this!" She smiled as she picked up the mike.

"There's people talking,

they talk about me,

they know my name,

they think they know everything,

but they dont know anything,

about me.

Give me a dancefloor,

give me a dj,

play me a record,

forget what they say,

cuz i need to go,

need to getaway,

tonight.

I put my makeup on a saturday night,

I try to make it happen,

try to make it alright,

I know i make mistakes,

I'm living life day to day,

Its never really easy but its okay.

Chorus

Wake up wake up on a saturday night,

Could be new york maybe hollywood and vine,

london, paris, maybe tokyo,

theres something going on anywhere i go,

tonight, tonight, yeah tonight,

The city's restless,

its all around me,

people in motion,

sick of all the same routines,

and they need to go,

need to getaway,

tonight.

I put my makeup on a saturday night,

I try to make it happen,

try to make it alright,

I know i make mistakes,

I'm living life day to day,

Its never really easy but its okay.

(Chorus)

People all around you,

everywhere that you go,

people all around you,

they dont really know you,

everybody's watching like its some kind of show,

everybody's watching,

they dont really know you now,

and forever,

wake up, wake upl wake up wake up.

Wake up, wake up on a saturday night,

could be new york maybe hollywood and vine,

london, paris, maybe tokyo,

there's somthing going on anywhere i go.

(Chorus)"

Chandra bowed "Who's next?" She smirked.

* * *

End of chapter nine.

Kagome sang "Any man of mine" By Shania Twain

Chandra sang "Wake up" By Hilary Duff

Just so you know and so i dont get in trouble. The next chapter should be more fun cuz then its the other guys' turn. Hehe...yah so, I gotta run.

LaTeR!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never have, never will.

Authors Note: This chapter will be fun....more so than the last one. Heh, Kareoke...*shifty eyes* Who's next? *evil smirk* R+R. LaTeR!

* * *

With the people and kareoke....

"Who wants to go next? How about a guy this time." Said Kagome as she looked around the room.

"Fine, I will." Muttered Sesshoumaru as he grabbed the mike from Chandra's hand and she hit start on the kareoke machine.

"They got a lot of girls

Who know they've got it going on

Nothings ever a comparison to you

Why can't you see that you're the only one I really want

And everything I need is everything you do

And a girl walk by won't matter

Cause you're looking so much better

Don't ever need to get caught up in jealousy

She could be a supermodel

In a magazine or cover

She'll never ever mean a thing to me

**Chorus**

She's no you

Oh No you give me more than I could ever want

She's no you, girl

I'm satisfied with the one I got...

Cause you're all the girl that I've ever dreamed

She's only a picture on a magazine

She's no you

She's no you...

They got a lot of girls who dance in all their videos

But I prefer the way you do the way you movie

You're more than beautiful and I just want to let you know

That all I ever need is what I got with you

And a girl walk by won't matter

Every time you looking better

I think your perfect there ain't nothing I would change

She could be a supermodel

In a magazine or cover

She'll never ever take my heart away

**Chorus**

And no ones ever gonna get to me no

The way you do now baby can't you see

That you're the one

The only one

Who's ever made me feel this way

No, no one's been comparable to you

No Yeah la la la la

Don't wanna not fit I don't got

I don't need nothing but you

I can't get more than you give me

So don't stop anything you do

You're all that, all that and then some

You know what, just what I need

And no girl, no place no where

Could mean a thing to me

**Chorus**

Sesshoumaru finished the song and took a bow.

"That, was totally wicked!" Yuraka remarked.

"Your turn!" Said Sesshoumaru as he handed Yuraka the mike.

"But...I...I couldn't possibly..." She stuttered.

"Yes you can! Go Yuraka!" Migoutishi cheered her friend on.

"Okay, fine!" She grumbled.

"Ready?" Asked Kagome.

"Mhm." Yuraka nodded.

Chandra hit the play button.

Yuraka started to sing:

"I feel like I've been blown apart,

There are pieces here,

I don't know where they go,

I don't know where they go.

Kiss me on my salty lips,

I bet you feel a little crazy,

But for me,

I'll be famous on T.V.

Chorus:

Would it be my fault,

If I could turn you on,

Would I be so bad,

If I could turn you on,

When I kiss your mouth,

I wanna taste it,

Turn you upside town,

Don't wanna waste it.

I jump on you,

You jump on me,

You push me out,

And even though you know I love you,

I'd be inclined to slap you in the mouth.

When I kiss your salty lips,

You will feel a little crazy,

But for me,

I'll be famous on T.V.

(chorus)

*instrumental*

(chorus)

Now will it be my fault if I,

Take your love and throw it wide,

You might restrain me,

But could you really blame me.

And you will feel you're blown apart,

All the pieces there will fit to make you whole,

And I know where they go.

(chorus)

Don't wanna waste it. (x2)"

She sighed as she put the mike down and took a bow. Everyone was very impressed, she got the loudest applause of all.

The night continued on like this and somehow Yuraka fell asleep in a corner and she was drooling.

* * *

Soon...

"Evil ideas..." Muttered Migoutishi with a smirk.

"Hey, Migoutishi, what are you doing?" Asked Chandra quizzically.

Migoutishi explained her evil plan to Chandra. When she finished they both laughed and pointed to Yuraka.

"I'll get the stuff." Chandra ran off.

"Sweet!" Migoutishi smirked.

* * *

Later...

"Eye shadow, lip gloss, blush, mascara, and nail polish?" Migoutishi asked.

"Check, check, check, check and check." Chandra giggled.

"Lets get ready to rumble!" Migoutishi smirked.

The girls did Yuraka's makeup and nails and stepped back to admire their work. Yuraka had blue eye shadow, pink lip gloss and hott pink fingernails.

"There, all pretty!" Chandra smiled.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, come here!" Migoutishi called.

"What do you want? What the...? Whoa!" Sesshoumaru muttered as he noticed Yuraka.

Yuraka stirred in her sleep and started to wake up.

"Uh oh, hide the stuff and run!" Migoutishi told Chandra.

"Okay!" Chandra did as she was told and they both ran far, far away.

* * *

In the cabin...

"Mmm," Yuraka opened her eyes, "what's going on?"

"Uhm, you were asleep." Shesshoumaru told her.

"Oh," She put a hand on her forehead, "what the hell?" Yuraka gasped as she noticed her makeover. She narrowed her eyes and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Just for the record, I didn't do it," he defended himself, "though, pink is totally your color."

That over did it.

"Argh! I hate you!" Yuraka started chasing him in circles.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Migoutishi and Chandra were watching from the doorway.

"Oops..." Laughed Chandra.

"Migoutishi, help me!" Sesshoumaru begged as he ran past her.

"Hmm," Migoutishi pretended to think, "Help brother and get killed or stay here and live." She muttered.

"Oh come on!" Sesshoumaru pleaded.

"Ugh, fine! Hey, Yuraka! Sesshoumaru didn't do that to you!" She hollered.

"Well then," Yuraka stopped, "who did?" She turned and smirked evilly at Migoutishi and Chandra as she pulled out the Tensin.

"RUN!" Migoutishi yelled as she tore off.

Chandra dissapeared in the other direction.

* * *

Later....

In the end of all that, Migoutishi and Chandra barely escaped Yuraka's wrath. It was because of Sesshoumaru that their lives were spared. Yuraka was really upset...then fell asleep....again. And she pulled out the Tensin and, You know, tried to hack them into itty bitty pieces...the usual! ^.^

* * *

Much later....

The gang was all sitting around in the cabin talking and stuff. Sess and Yuraka were sitting in the corner talking.

"Ugh, I hate them so much!" Yuraka whined to Shesshoumaru.

"No, you don't. That's just your anger talking." He retorted.

"How would you know?" She snapped.

"Because," he put an arm around her shoulders, "I know how you are."

"But...they, look what they did to me!" Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it." He looked around. "Here." He handed her a bottle of nail polish remover and some makeup remover too.

"How did you...???" She started.

"Nevermind, hurry now. Do that outside, so they cant smell it." Sess warned.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru," she kissed him on the cheek, "I'll be right back." She smiled as she headed outside.

* * *

EnD oF cHaPtEr!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

********Sessy sand "She's No You" by Jesse McCartney, and Yuraka sand "Mouth" by Merril Rainbridge. **********

I'm pathetic. This chapter took four months to write and I only want to write in summery days. So, basically I did nothing all winter. Ouch! That sucks.

LaTeR!


	11. Sorry

I'm sorry.

* * *

To anyone who actually read this far, congrats. Um, I'm sorry to have to tell you that this is as far as I got to writing this story before it was abandoned. Keep in mind I wrote this about four years ago, and that the 18year old me cannot possibly imagine what the 14year old me would have wanted to write for the rest of the story. I've changed and so has my writing style, so if I did attempt to write more chapters for this fic, I would probably end up ruining it. So, I'm sorry it just randomly cuts off. I know earlier it said there was a chapter 11, but somehow through the years and computer changes I've lost it. Sorry again.

Later.

PS: Just in case you were wondering, they did all live happily ever after. I know that much.


End file.
